rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Aria
'''Character First Name''' Aria '''Character Last Name''' Yuki '''IMVU Username''' Lokilover10 '''Nickname (optional)''' None '''Age''' ''13'' '''Date of Birth''' 07/10 '''Gender''' female '''Ethnicity''' Yuki '''Height''' 4'8'' '''Weight''' ''86 LBS'' '''Blood Type''' O '''Occupation''' Genin '''Scars/Tattoos''' She has one scar placed on her left shoulder, and a deeper one on the right side of her stomach. '''Affiliation''' Land of water '''Relationship Status''' Single and ready to mingle '''Personality''' Aria is a very shy person who is scared of crowds of people. In small spaces, she gets Closterphobic and panics easily while in that state. She is an absolute clutz at most jobs outside of battle because she does not focus very well and is easily distracted. However, while fighting, she was always told and taught to focus more, she still is imperfect at staying focused in fights or spars and easily falls. In all of her spare time, she had been reading when she was young and became decent at strategies and mostly defense that takes less chakra. Muttering is a big problem for her on the rare occasion she talks to people. Once Aria deems you as trustworthy or someone to avoid she opens up more, but the process is slow. '''Behaviour''' Her behavior is rather strange for one of her age, she prefers to be indoors than outside. Also, she stays away from small spaces that are dimly lit or dark. She tends to shy away from people and be alone most of the time. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''None that are known'' '''Summoning''' ''unknown'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' '''Yuki clan''' Clan name Yuki Clan Clan information Her clan is able to use the advanced Chakra nature, Hyouton when the ice and water affinities learn how to be balances. With the Yuki clan, chakra control is also rather high at nearly any age. '''Element One''' ''Water'' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' Aria is still testing out many different weapons '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Her chakra colour is ice blue. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10)''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 4 (12)''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2 Butterfly Swords (12)''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 34''' '''Jutsu List''' http://naruto-bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Transformation_Jutsu http://naruto-bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Storm_Upheaval http://naruto-bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Jutsu '''Allies''' None '''Enemies''' None '''Background Information''' Aria was born on an isolated island in the land of water that had a few other survivors of the yuki clan. Her parents were called Nema and Gaito Yuki. At the age of one, her first sign of knowing how to use her abilities emerged when she was all alone outside near the beach as her mother was looking for clams on the beach. A strong gust of wind swept the young infant into the waves. In worry, her mother ran towards her, only to find that the child was unharmed and was in fact asleep, the waves around her were calming down as the child went deeper into her slumber. From that day forward, both Nema and Gaito decided that the child was very in tuned with water nature releases. As she grew with age, so did her ability to control the water. Aria was aged six when her father grew ill and she was turned over to her mother for training;however, her mother was more in tune with wind chakra and had trouble teaching Aria. As a result, Aria was instead taught how to read and write. Having found this new ability, Nema bought Aria many books on the subject of water chakra and Aria stayed indoors, taking care of her ill father and reading the books with him. She was growing very well with reading, but she was very uncomfortable with the other children who occupied the island and tended to shy away from them and stay indoors, reading the books with her father. When she was nine years old, her father passed away from his illness and her mother went into a deep depression. Her father’s last wish was for her to go to a proper school and train to become a ninja, telling her not to hide her abilities or hold back. Still waiting for Nema to return to her cheerful normal self, Aria stayed home for about four years. She continued her studies by reading and avoiding the others that inhabited the island. Aria regrets having to leave, but she was coming of the age that she needed in order to attend a proper school. Before leaving, she packed her bags full of her books and many other personal items, such as a picture of her family. Kissing her mother on the cheek goodbye, she left and traveled to the village hidden in the leaf, hoping that she would find a sensei, friends in the school, and become a strong ice user after hard training. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''